The Reunion
by ChristianGirl1023
Summary: After three weeks from the suicide, Ed and Al have come across an old, spooky house. Upon entering, Al sees a girl's shadowy figure in the single upstairs window and nearly tramples Edward. Is it the ghost of Nicole, who killed herself? OCXED
1. The Entrance

Hola, people! :P

For those of you that are reading my other story, I apologize for taking so long to update! *bows frantically* ^

I've been procrastinating for a long time and was doing these SIX chapters over the Christmas break! Btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVRYBODY! -3-

And you know what's ballistic? I got this idea off the cover of Falling Up's album "Dawn Escapes"! Weird how an album cover gives some people inspiration… *laughs* XD

Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and to AlchemyFreak0218: Thanks for enjoying my first story so far! If you read this, though, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! *runs off and hides*

—

-Edward's pov-

Three weeks passed since Nicole committed suicide and Alphonse and I haven't fully recovered from the sudden tragedy. Sure we've known her for at least two weeks, but we've gotten close with that girl…We acted as if she was our sister! But not me…actually Nicole and I actually confessed that we fell in love with each other before she died. Ever since then, I've cried myself to sleep, knowing the girl I love is gone. We've tried to cope with the sadness, but the Pokégear video message Nicole left us said not to tell anyone in the military 'cause she already told her grandfather and family about what she was going to do. I've had trouble trying to focus day and night, and when Alphonse and I tried to talk to her family or friends we'd all end up breaking down into a sad sob-fest. That all changed on the end of the fourth week since the suicide.

We were traveling through the thick woods outside of Dublith, trying to find a place to stay and clear our minds of what happened and we came across an old, abandoned house. It looked like something that would've been in a horror movie, but it looked good enough to stay. I started to approach it, but I felt Al's hand pulling me back.

"Big brother, what're you doing?" He asked, armor shaking.

"What does it look like? I'm going to see if it's good and safe enough to stay in! The sun's setting, anyway," I said, shrugging off his hand and opened the wooden door. It creaked and opened easily, revealing a dusty living room that had a couch, two lounging chairs with tall lamps on the sides and a working TV a few feet from the coffee table in front of the couch. "Hmmm…Looks okay," I muttered to myself and walked in, looking around. I was nearly run over by Alphonse the minute I stepped into the house.

"_OW!_ What the heck, Al?" I yelled, rubbing my head since he accidentally hit it.

"Sorry, I just saw something in the upstairs window!" Al said, practically scared to death, I could tell. "I think it was a person!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go look upstairs to see if anyone's up there. Could you look in the kitchen to see if there's anything edible?" I asked, already halfway up the stairs and walking. "I'll call you if I see anything or anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Al nodded hesitantly. "Okay, but be careful!" He called as I walked down the hallway, looking through the rooms and opened the closed rooms.

I came across the one that led to the room with the single upstairs window, but the door was locked tightly. I gave it a good kick and it broke down like the door hinges were rusted for years and turned to dust. When I looked around the room I felt a presence watching me but I shook it off. It kept coming back and I did a thorough search of the room and looked through the huge closet, dresser drawers, etc. What I found scared me_: I found clothes that looked like Nicole's_. "No, I got to be kidding myself," I muttered, shaking my head. "There's no way that-"

Then I smelt something familiar: the scent of Japanese cherry blossoms. Nicole was practically surrounded by that scent every few weeks because they were her favorite flowers. Just thinking about Nicole brought tears to my eyes and I wiped them away quickly. I heard wood creaking behind me and I spun around, only to find no one there. _I must be hallucinating_, I thought, rubbing my temples. And I saw a shadow dash out of the corner of my eye. "Who are you?" I shouted. "Show yourself!"

"Everything okay, Ed?" I heard Al call up the stairs.

"Just peachy!" I called back. "You won't believe what I f-"

"Edwaaaaaaard…."

"HUH?" I nearly jumped out of my clothes. The autumn wind blew from the open window and I closed it tightly, shivering when I was perfectly fine a few seconds ago. There's no way wind could speak, that's impossible!

"I misssssed yooou, my love…," the wind whispered, sounding like Nicole's sweet, melodic voice.

"N-Nicole? Is that y-you?" I choked up. There's no way she-I mean she's dead. "Where are you?" I whispered.

A figure moved from the corner of my eye again and I saw her: the shadowy figure of Nicole. I immediately grabbed it and threw it onto the bed and pinned it down, but it struggled hard. Heck, it nearly threw me off and got away! I held it down tightly, though, just like I did when I pinned Psiren. Except for the embarrassing part where I put my…hands.

Psiren…She's the reason Nicole committed suicide. Nicole accidently murdered her and died from the guilt because it was too much for her to bear. **[AN: Yeah…Nicole killed Psiren. *grins evilly* I hated that woman. XD]**

"Let go of meeeee," the shadow hissed at me, kicking hard at my shins.

"Show yourself!" I snarled. "Then I might let you go."

The figure of my love opened its eyes and I could've sworn my heart stopped. _The figure's eyes looked just like Nicole's._ I wiped away at the black on the shadow figure's face and saw skin that was the same tone as mine and I started tearing up.

"Nicole…it's you," I whispered gently and pulled her close into a hug.

—

Alright, I posted it! :DD

Again, fellow Edward Elric fangirls, DON'T KILL ME!

R&R, please~! :3


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward…," I heard Nicole's voice whisper, choked off, but clear as daylight. She hugged back and I felt my shoulder was getting wet; Nicole was sobbing her heart out. I broke down too, cradling my love and rocking her back and forth and whispering, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too!" She wailed into my shoulder.

My heart ached so much to see her so upset and I cradled her face in my hands and turned her face up to look at me. Her black, soot-covered face was streaked with tears.

"Nicole, it's okay," I whispered softly.

"No. No it's not, Edward!" Nicole said tearfully. "I lied to you; I shouldn't have done that to you and your brother. I don't deserve you!"

She broke down again, her arms gripping mine and her head buried in my chest. I raised her face to look at me again and kissed her as best I could to comfort her.

"Don't cry, my darling," I said, running my hands through her once honeycomb-blonde hair. "I can't stand seeing you cry." But as I said it, I started crying again too. I just couldn't help it; after having not seen the girl I fell in love with for so long, my heart grew weak and fragile.

"I'm so sorry…," she whispered, grabbing the sides of the front of my coat and yanked me forward, causing our lips to collide hard into each other. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I knew she didn't want to let go. And I didn't want to lose her again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her closely, kissing her with everything I had.

"Big brother? You didn't finish what you were saying earlier…Did you find anything?" Al called. I heard armor clanking and realized he was coming upstairs.

Nicole sat up from under me, wide-eyed. "I can't let Alphonse see me like this!" She whispered and struggled to get out from under me, but I held her close.

"Wait, Nicole! You can't hide again; I don't want to lose you!" I whispered frantically and kissed her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ed!" She hissed. "I need to get clean 'cause the soot is making my head itch like crazy!" She laughed and ran into the room's bathroom.

"Oh…" I felt like a complete idiot just then and sat there on the bed watching the bathroom door with dazed eyes.

"Ed! What did you find?" Al ran into the room and saw the soot on my face and on my clothes. "How'd the soot get on you?" He asked, pointing at me.

**Sorry it was so short chapter, people….I wanted you folks wanting to read more! I is wanting to torture youuuuu~! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh! Well…I, uh, when you went into the kitchen, I looked through the fireplace to see if I could find anything!" I lied.

"Nice try, big brother. I know that's not true." He shook his armored head.

I noticed that steam was coming from the bathroom and I tried not to pay any attention to it, but was failing. Al heard the water running. _Crap_, I thought.

"Hey, why's there steam coming from that bathroom?" He pointed at the door.

"I have _no_ clue," I shrugged. I saw Alphonse was moving closer to the door, but I got in between him and the door. "Hey, you find anything to eat?" I asked, trying to redirect his attention from the steaming room.

"Surprisingly, yes, I have," he said. "The fridge is full of food." He walked out the room and down the hallway and I sighed of relief. That was a close call.

"What do you want to eat for dinner, Ed?" My little brother called. I nearly jumped from the sudden question.

"I'll be there in a minute to see what's to eat!" I called. Maybe Nicole will show herself to Al before dinner… I knocked on the door.

"Yes, Edward?" Nicole called, voice slightly cracked from all the crying. "I'm finishing up!"

"Ok, Al nearly found out," I said, leaning on the door.

I nearly fell when it suddenly opened to reveal my girlfriend, clean and beautiful. Never mind, she still was beautiful even she was covered in soot! She was dripping in hot water and I realized she took a shower in the dress she wore, which turned out to be sleeveless, creamy vanilla color dress that was knee-length and torn at the ends of the skirt part. I looked at her with my head cocked to the side. "You took a shower in your dress?"

Nicole shrugged. "Beats having to wash it." She wrapped a towel around her shoulders and nuzzled my neck gently. "I'm happy to see you and your brother again," she whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her. "We are too," I said. "At least, Al will be too once he sees you." She nodded and went into her closet to put some slippers on. I just leaned on the door frame and watched her, smiling and thinking_, I can't believe she's alive…The girl I-Oh God…Thank you! Thank you for letting us meet this beautiful girl!_


	5. First Time Real Kiss

**Me: Alrighty, readers! I have an uber-exciting surprise for you! DRUM ROLL, ED!**

**Ed: *does the awesome, anticipating drum roll***

**Me: I'M POSTING ABOUT FOUR NEW CHAPTERS TODAY! :DD *does a curtesy for the applause* **

**Ed: Is there something else you forgot to do?**

**Me: Oh, again I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Pokemon...Though I REALLY want to. Oh and thanks soooo much for the wonderful reviews so far! You people rock! :D**

**Ed: And something else...? ...You know, to prevent yourself from getting murdered by the fangirls... -3-"**

**Me: *scratches head* Oh, heheh...Okay, there might be a bit of French...kissing, so just a warning ahead of time. DON'T KILL ME! *kides behind Ed, shaking* O-O**

* * *

"Ok, should I go downstairs with you now?" Nicole asked as she put on her slippers. She noticed my head bowed and she glomped me hard, knocking us both to the floor. "Oh, Ed! I'm so happy you pray now!" She squealed happily and squeezed me in a hug.

"Ugh…Can't…breathe…," I gasped. I forgot how strong she was over the long period of time! I saw her smiling and I brushed some hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful," I said and pulled her close and did something I was scared to do: I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

I felt her body retreat a little in surprise but it came back until it looked like our bodies and mouths were practically glued together. I felt her tongue lick mine and we teased one another with them. "E-Edward…," I heard her moan. I moaned softly in reply and broke away from her lips.

"Am I going too far?" I asked, concerned. "I mean, if I am, I could stop."

"No!" She protested, surprising me. "I mean, I…um…I kind of enjoy us taking our relationship to the next level." She blushed a deep shade of rose and I grinned bashfully.

"R-Really?" I asked and my eyes widened a little. She nodded, head lowered, but I knew she was smiling with her eyes closed. "Wow, I was scared you wouldn't want to do that with me," I admitted.

"You should know you're the only one I want to do things like this with," She said.

"Oh, right…Mind-reader," I said, feeling stupid again.

"And I honestly wanted to kiss you the same way, too, but I was scared. I didn't know when the right time was," Nicole chuckled and brushed my bangs away from my eyes, pressing her forehead against mine.

"I know what you mean…I'm just glad we had the chance to do this at all!" I laughed and licked her lower lip. She retaliated by biting mine lightly and growled.

"Please don't tease me," Nicole whined. "It's too mean."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," I smirked evilly. I was starting to enjoy this. Then I felt it, her hand was snaking up my shirt. I quickly grabbed it when her hand reached my abs and Nicole's face flushed.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" She frantically apologized. "I didn't know what I was doing…"

"It's okay, we should head downstairs now and tell Alphonse the news," I said, helping her stand up and did too myself. I took her hand and we started heading out into the hallway and when Nicole started walking, I noticed she was _floating_. Just a few centimeters off the ground, that is. **[An: SURPRISE! Psychic powers can soooo come in handy! :P]**


	6. Meeting Luna and Sheila

**Me: Yeah...I thought the last chapter's ending was pretty good. ^^**

**Ed: ...**

**Me: Ed's a bit silent after that little 'event' happened in the last chapter too. **

**Ed: ...I'm a bit weirded out now. o-o**

**Me: *pats him* No need to be, Edo-kun! :3**

**Ed: *rolls eyes* Whatever. -^-**

* * *

"Nicole, you're floating!" I whispered, shocked.

She looked down at her feet. "Oh, that…Don't worry about it. That's how I move around in case there are some sharp, rusted objects sticking out of the wooden floorboards." She smiled. "And when intruders come in. That's why I cover myself in soot: To look like a shadow and freak them out."

I nodded. "That makes sense."

We heard pans rattling in the kitchen and hurried down the stairs. "Hey, Al! You won't believe who I found, err, caught!"

"Who?" Al yelled and ran into the living room. He stopped dead when he saw Nicole. "No way…"

She stepped towards Alphonse, smiling and whispered softly, "Hello, Al."

"N-Nicole? But I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Nicole finished for him. She reached out her hand and rested it on his cheek. "I faked it, Alphonse. I'm sorry." I knew she was trying not to break down again because her shoulders were shaking hard.

"Oh Nicole! I'm so happy you're okay!" He grabbed Nicole in a fierce hug and I heard the whoosh of air escape from her lips.

"Ugh! You're crushing…me," She uttered, hugging him back.

"Oops, sorry," Al apologized and let her go.

"No big deal," Nicole said, wincing a bit. "Did you find anything you might find edible? I have some frozen steaks I could grill out in the backyard."

"You _grill_?" We both said in unison and stared at her.

She shrugged. "I've practiced while I hid out here. I've gotten really good at it."

I started grinning. She must've learned a lot of things while hiding outside of town. "Sounds great!"

"Okay then, how'd you like your steak, Ed?" Nicole started walking out the back door and picked up a small bag of charcoal.

"Medium, if it's alright."

"Sure thing!" She beamed at me and I couldn't help but squeeze her in a hug.

"I appreciate what you've done for us," I whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome. Now, if you're hungry, I'd like to get started." Nicole giggled as I let go of her.

"Oh, right!" I scratched my head and watched her set the fire to the grill. Nicole just looked so peaceful and lively suddenly…I wondered what caused it?

"Oh! There's Luna and Sheila!" She turned to look at the woods ahead of us and smiled.

"Who?" I looked in that direction and saw two black and chocolate brown dog-shaped figures shuffle out from the shadows and it turned out to be a pair of wolves. "WHA-?"

"Girls, it's nice to see you again!" She ran up to the wolves and wrapped her arms around their necks in a hug.

"Nicole! That's not a good idea!" I yelled and ran up to her, but the growls coming from "Luna" and "Sheila" stopped me cold.

"It's okay, you two. This is the boy I've told you about! This is Edward," She said cheerfully.

The female wolves stopped growling and walked a few paces up to me. I just stood there, frozen and glanced at Nicole and she mouthed that they're friendly. They sniffed me and nuzzled my knees thoughtfully.

"They're saying hi," Nicole said. I stuttered my hello to them and I thought I heard something that sounded like chuckling from the two wolves.

"I think they're starting to like you already," Nicole stated, smirking. "So girls, would you like some steaks too? I have a few extras out with me." She asked the wolves. Sheila and Luna barked.

"Okay, medium-rare. Gotcha!" She went ahead and started putting the steaks on the fired-up grill. I felt something fuzzy push under my hand and looked down and saw the brown one's, Sheila, head under my hand.

"She wants you to pet her, Ed. Luna does too." Nicole answered my unasked question, flipping the steaks already.

"Oh, you sure about that?" I kneeled next to Sheila and looked into her dark grey eyes. They looked friendly and I started scratching behind her ears. I got a lick on my cheek as my thanks. "Eugh!"

I heard Nicole giggle. "Good job, girl!" I petted Luna too and got the same thanks.

"Alright you two, I think Edward's got enough," Nicole said, tossing the pair their steaks. Luna and Sheila caught them in the air and were scarfing them down in seconds.

"The steaks aren't going to burn their tongues?" I asked, pointing at them. She shrugged as she put ours on a plate and walking in.

"Enjoy those steaks, Luna and Sheila! Come back tomorrow," Nicole called over her shoulder and the wolves barked happily. "You sure you'll be fine, Alphonse?"

"You know I will," Al assured her. Still, Nicole looked unconvinced.

"Fine then, I'll get everything set up."

"You sure?" Both me and Al asked.

Nicole looked at us like we both grew two heads. "Of course I'm sure!" And with that, everything was easily set around five seconds.

"Okay, then. Anything else I forgot to put out?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…Maybe some barbeque sauce?" I suggested.

Nicole nodded and got a bottle of it out and sat down. I just simply did the same and Alphonse went into the living room to watch TV. After that was just a moment of awkward silence as the two of us ate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yo! Sorry for not updating in so loooong! Distractions and all...I just got back from San Antonio yesterday!**

**Ed: Hey. *waves***

**Me: Yeah...Ed was one of the distractions. *smirks* So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Ed: I didn't find the beginning of this chapter amusing. -^-**

**Me: Of course you didn't! On with the story!**

* * *

"So…," I said.

"So…How's you and Al's alchemy training going?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, it's going fine, thanks. How're your Pokémon?"

"They're working as hard as ever." She smiled. "They don't know you're here at the moment, so just get ready for when they come out and see you."

I laughed. "I guess I should! They'll probably crush me to death!" We both cracked up.

"Well…I was wondering how tall you might've grown over these past few weeks," Nicole commented, absently drinking her water. I took a sip of my drink too and nearly choked. Looking at the glass bottle's label, I was slightly horrified: It read 'Milk.'

"You didn't…" I gaped at her. Nicole just smirked. "WHY?"

"Because you need strong bones in case you ever get in a fight and such."

"You know I hate milk!" I yelled and noticed her eyebrow twitched slightly.

"If you don't drink it, I'll have to give it to you myself," she muttered. The corner of my mouth twitched up.

"Oh reeeally?" Nicole nodded with her eyes closed, looking indignant.

"Might as well," she said and walked over to my side of the table. She leaned against me and brought her face close to mine. "You want me to?" She grinned.

My brain might've short-circuited right then 'cause I was suddenly stuttering like a complete idiot. She laughed and grabbed my glass from my hand and pushed me to the floor.

"Now then DRINK!" She ordered.

"NO!" I struggled.

"IF YOU DON'T-" I felt pressure on my lower area and groaned.

"Why you dirty little thing!" I muttered.

"You didn't think I'd be all sweet and innocent, did you?" Nicole said and giggled. She took a big sip of the milk and pressed her lips against mine.

"Hey, w-what're you doing?" I stuttered.

Nicole smirked. "Making you drink your milk like you're supposed to." I felt the milk leak into my mouth and…I started drinking it. Me the person who hates milk, is drinking it. But when Nicole-Well, you get the point.

So I managed to drink all of the milk in about five seconds and when Nicole stepped off of me, she was grinning triumphantly like she won a wrestling match against Major Armstrong.

"I win, Edward," she said, turning around and headed into the living room. "Hey Al, I got Ed to drink his milk!"

"YOU DID!"

"You bet I did. It wasn't so bad." I heard Nicole's footsteps thudding up the stairs. "Ed, I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything!" And I heard her giggle playfully.

"A-Alright…" I said. I felt my entire face get warm and got up to put the dishes in the sink, repeating what just happened in my head absently.

I shook my head. _What's going on with me? Ugh, Nicole's so hard to figure out sometimes…_

I left the dishes in the sink and went upstairs. "I'm going to review some of my alchemy notes, okay?" I told Al.

"Okay," he replied, watching the TV.

Without much attention, I headed down the hallway and went into the room across from Nicole's and noticed our suitcase was already lying on the bed even though I clearly remember not putting it in here. Then I noticed a note from Nicole that was written in her slightly-spiked handwriting and picked it up off the suitcase.

It said:

'Dear Ed, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of unpacking your things for you…I'll come by your room later tonight.

Love, Nicole

P.S. I didn't know you wore boxers~!'

I blushed immediately. _She looked at my underwear? _

"I didn't mean to! I just happened to notice it is all!"

I saw Nicole standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and lower lip stuck out.

"Oh, sure ya did. You just _happened_ to notice it," I teased, laughing. I got a pillow thrown at my face for that remark.

"I DID HAPPEN TO NOTICE IT, YOU DOPE!" She laughed. "I mean, _hello,_ it's hard not to notice someone's boxers if you're packing clothes away."

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know." I checked my silver pocket watch for the time and it said 8 P.M. It was getting late.

"I'll be back once you're done with your shower," Nicole said and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Geez, is she keeping something from me?" I muttered. I put my pocket watch back into my pants and went inside the bathroom.


End file.
